Dirty Harry
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. It's the holiday season Harry's a teacher in the Defense against the Dark Arts, while Rose is a student in her seven year. Rose finds out a shocking about her professor in a nude men's magazine and wants to confront him about it. Two-Part. Harry/Rose. Mature themes.


Dirty Harry

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Au. it's the holiday season. Harry is a professor in The defense against the Dark arts while Rose is a student in her seven year. She discovers a shocking secret about Harry and wants to confront him about it. Harry/Rose. Mature themes.

Author notes: Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I written Harry Potter fanfiction, Don't worry, I plan to pick up where I started! well this fic here was one of my ideas I had written in my journal for a while. Hope you guys enjoy it and give me good reviews.

* * *

Chapter One

Rose Weasely sat quietly in her Gyffindor dorm room. It was two weeks before she and Hugo were off for the Christmas Holiday and there was nothing better to do but to finishing up on her early study for the O.w.l.s. She chuckled to herself thinking her mother probably had done the same thing.

''Oi! What a day! Fred almost sent me to the Hospital wing!'' Rose heard her friend Lisa replied as she walked inside the dorm with a heavy sign. ''But no matter, At last we made it through the end of the week! No more studying for the rest of the year!'' She turned to Rose putting her hands on her hips. ''Speaking of studying, What the hell are you doing?''

''What?'' Rose asked confused.

''It's a week before going away for the Christmas Holiday, and your nose is stuck in a book. You should be packing or sneaking you some...''

''Oh Lisa! I just wanted to go over a couple of things I need to do before I take a break for two weeks. And you know me and Scorpius broke up.''

Lisa Gasped. ''No Way''.

''Way,'' Rose replied. ''The relationships wasn't working. I need someone more mature. Someone who understand my needs...''

''Yeah, I kinda know what you mean. I'm just curious about one thing, What class are you doing some early studying for?''

''Defense Against the Dark Arts,'' Rose replies looking down at her book. ''Why?''

''Hmmm, it's funny. That's the class your Uncle Harry's teaches.''

''Ex-uncle.'' Rose corrected. ''He and my aunt Ginny divorced a year ago. And yes, what are you implying?''

''Me?'' Lisa asked trying to be innocent about what Rose was saying. ''I'm not implying about anything. Just you being a teacher's pet who happens to have a little crush.''

''What?!'' Rose shouted ''You're mental.''

''No I'm not. I'm telling it like it is. I don't blame you. A man in his forties...he's absolutely gorgeous. He looks like a british John Samos.''

''Who's John Samos?'' Rose asked Confused.

''Some guy that was on a muggle television show called ''Full House'', and hasn't changed in age.''

''Oh...You're barking!'' Rose replied shutting her book. ''I do not have a crush on my uncle!''

''Uh huh. Yeah. How are you going to fool me Rose? From the moment he took over professor smith last fall, you're eyes had been locked dead on him. On second thought, your eyes are not the only one.''

''Oh.. so you been fancying him as well?'' Rose asked trying to act like she wasn't jealous and the fact that what she said was true.

''I'm Talking about Gabriella Barton, Leigh Dawson, Ava Richardson, Erica Tate, and Troy Williams.''

Rose gasped. ''Wait, are you saying that Troy..''.

''Yes, Darling! I caught him in one of those session staring at that perfect ass. He's Gay!'' Lisa replied

''There all from different houses. I don't see them as a you?'' Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

''Me? I'm not Gay!''

''No! I'm taking about do you fancied him?''

''Professor potter? No, I don't fancy him. It's your father I want.''

Rose nearly choked on her saliva as she heard Lisa's words.

''You bitch!'' Rose shouted. ''I will hex you for saying that.''

''Calm down sweetheart. I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Back to what we were talking about?''

''Nothing,'' Rose replied.'' I going to finished my book.''

''Yeah,'' Lisa replied. ''I'm off for a nice warm bubble bath. Later. And Hey, quit it with the book!''

''Okay, Whatever you say!'' Rose replied shaking her head.

* * *

The next Day, Rose and Lisa were in the Defense against the Dark Arts class, Rose who was memorized watching her teacher Professor Potter teaching her fellow students, while Lias was busy looking between them. Fed up with this game, she reached over and playfully yank her robe.

''Hey!'' Rose whispered.'' What did you do that for?''

''To Cockblock your staring,'' Lisa replied grinning,

''Shut up! I wasn't staring, I was paying attention to the lesson.''

''Yeah,'' She scoffed. ''Good news, My Mum and dad are planning to visit my Uncles and cousins in Paris, and, you remembering when you invited me to join you for the holidays?''

''Yes...''Rose replied.

''Is it still on?'' She asked raising her eyebrows.

''Are you kidding do I ever say no to a friend?'' Rose smiled giving her a quick hug.

''Okay class, That's all for the next two weeks! Enjoy your holiday and stay safe. When you return, you would have a quiz,'' Harry replies hearing the distant moans from his classmates.

'' Aww, don't be like that ! You will do fine. Now, off you go!''

''See?'' Rose replied to Lisa getting up from her seat. ''Now, do you think studying is a bad thing?''

''Yes,'' Lisa replied.

''Rose, before you leave, can I see you for a moment?'' Harry asked her as he seated in his desk.

''Uh Oh, teacher time,'' Lisa teased. ''He want to talk to you about your staring...''

''Shut up!'' Rose replied.

''Whatever you say. I'll meet you back in the dorm, yeah?''

''Yeah,'' Rose replied. ''I'll meet you there.'' And she left. Harry smiled as he watched Rose walked up to his desk.

So, what do you want to talk about Professor Potter? Rose asked.

Harry smiled again. Rose, I really appreciate your politeness, but when we are alone, you can address me as Harry.''

Rose couldn't help but blush at his words. ''Ok.'' she replied in a embarrassment.

''Don't worry about love,'' He replies smiling. ''I called you because I want to let you know your grandmother invited me to the holiday party.''

''Oh!'' Rose replied surprised. ''Wow, that's cool. I'm glad she invite you. Will you be able to join us?''

Harry sighed. ''Well, you know as well as I that I never missed since I met your parents. Since with me and your aunt divorce was finalized. It would seem a little awkward.

''Oh...'' Rose replied flatly. ''Don't be like that. I don't care about what happened, You're still part of the family. We would love to have you there.''

Harry smiled at her words putting down his quill.'' That's really sweet of you to say, Rose,But, still I would feel a little awkward,'' Harry replied. Rose slumped her head.

''But, For you,I could never say no.'' Harry replied. ''I'll send a owl to let you know I'm on my way. And we will talk about the status of your studying...''

Rose smiled brightly. That's great! I'll see you there! And don't worry , I will!

* * *

Rose took two steps at a time as she raced to her Gyffindor dorm room. She couldn't get over the fact that her secret crush Harry will be at her family holiday party. nearly panting, she burst into her dorm room, Turning to her friend Lisa, whose nose was stuck in a magazine.

''Oh my god, Lisa, you are not going to believe this! Uncle- I mean, Harry. is going to be a my family's christmas party. My grandmother invited him so...''Her words were paused when she turned to Lisa who was apparently glazing at a nude Men's magazine with a surprise look on her face.

''Lias, What the fuck! Are you paying attention to me?''

Blinking her eyes letting Rose's words sink in. Lisa replies ''yes, I'm paying attention to you!''

''Really? What did I just say?''

''I'm not sure. Something about our teacher is going to your holiday party. He can't be there right?''

''What?'' Rose asked confused. ''What are you talking about? He's going to be there! Why would he told me he wasn't?''

''Because, He's right here,'' Lias replied waving the magazine.

''You know you're so full of bullshit right now,'' Rose scoffed.

''I-I'm not full of bullshit, Rose,'' Lisa stuttered. ''He's here and in the buff. There's a fold out poster of him!''

''What...''Rose took the magazine out of her friend Lisa's hand and a shocked expression appeared on her face. Lisa was right. It was indeed Harry. He was lying a bed covered with red and green mini strips he was wearing a santa's hat with a cigar in his mouth. He wasn't wearing any glasses but his sexy green eyes gleaming brightly as he made a sly wink. Her trailed down from his slightly muscular chest down to his cock as it stood high and bold.

''Oh my fucking god,'' Rose began.

''I know, he huge!'' Lisa replied. ''Now I wonder why your Aunt had let him?''

Rose threw the magazine down down on the bed. ''Where did you get this?'' Rose asked.

''I snag it out of mt mother's closet when she wasn't looking,'' Lisa replied as she picked up the magazine once more and turn the page ''Hm, Dirty Har,''

''There, see, it's not him. He goes by a completely name.''

''Who are you playing at? When people pose in these magazines, they always have a stage name, I see a lighting bolt scar on his head!''

''I'm not discussing this,'' Rose replied.

''I cannot believe that our professor was a porn star! This is all to good!''

''Oh! How can be good?! How am I supposed to face him after looking at him?''

''Um...pretend that we didn't see?'' Lisa commented.

''Stupid idea, Lisa!'' Rose replied falling on her bed. ''The christmas party is a week away. How are we going to face him?''

''Correction, I will be able to face him from what I saw in his pants...This should be interesting...''

(End of Chapter One)


End file.
